youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultima
Is the first episode of Heroes the evil within Logline The Team face the Ultima Project. Plot The Team is getting ready for a mission. "This time be serious" Batman said. "We are always serious" Kid flash said. "Except you" Robin lll said. "That's why we don't trust you" Batman said. The Team go on the sewer and find someone mysterious. "Hello?" Superboy said. the unknown person disapear. "Well that's weird"'' Beast Boy said. They follow the trail of the mysterious person lead to an underground laboratory. "It has to be build by that mysterious person" Miss Martian said. But suddenly a trap came and exploded a sleeping gas. But that didn't knock them out but weakened them. A group of missile came "etaerc a dliesh" but block by Zatanna. But more group of missiles came but faster. Zatanna did not have time to cast a spell Miss Martian destroy some of them and Robin lll destroy 2 but it's too late the missile explode on them leaving them knocked out. The Team woke up and were all tied up in a pod. What the! bart(kid flash) said. They saw a pod and a paper was paste on the pod. '"project 06B. ' "Here you are" a mysterious scientist said. "It's not gonna hurt" while being painfully injected. "Im gonna borrow some of your blood" the scientist said. While the scientist was busy Zatanna tried to cast a spell but it didn't work. "your pod won't let you use your magical power the scientis said. "By the way where is Tigress" Robin lll asked. "she said nightwing permitted him to have a day off" Aqualad said. "I didn't say that" Nightwing said. Scientist "who will save you now (evil laugh interupted") "Shut up dude" Kid flash said. Meanwhile........ "huh" guess nobody suspect i lied" Tigress said. Tigress saw some criminals robbed a old woman (not that old) "Don't let your guards down" while shooting Trick arrow. and knock the two criminals "oh thank you! but i bet your team is in trouble" the old woman said. "how d-" "shush now just go" okay?! Tigress said. "But where questioned by Tigress. "In the sewer" the old woman said "thanks" Tigress said'' Tigress go to the sewer and track them with a little bit of help of Batman the scientist notice them but Tigress strike the scientist with trick arrow "Trick or Treat" Tigress said. They knock the scientist and freed the other and escape through bursting hole thanks to Super boy. the scientist open the pod even it's not complete and ordered him to kill them. Ultima followed but consumed the scientist and leaving the lab they batttle ultima. batman stuned him with freeze batarang and miss martian being caught and thrown in batman making superboy angry. superboy punch his back but countered by punching him kid flash punch his face while beast boy (gorrila) and lagoon boy (puffer mode) punch ultima on the back but ultima absorbed the stone and became hard as a stone. Robin lll hit him with a staff and ultima was weaken turned but tried to carry a car but suddenly turned into a small boy and batman pull him by using bat claw and zatanna said ''"iet mih tonks" '' wich build a magical rope to trap ultima They research ultima Batman said "A human mixed with some thing powerful enough to destroy a Nation" "Absolutely that something powerfull coul cost us danger. What do we do" Superman said. Batman said "We could change his memories" "if we could" Superman said "Hey Beast Boy what happen in your new Team" said Cyborg "We defeat a Monster called Ultima" Beast boy said. "it's like the boss on the game we played the monster lair ULTIMA" Cyborg said. "Yeah" Beast boy said. Character *Zatanna *Robin lll *Lagoon boy *Beast boy *Ultima *Super Boy Minor Character *old lady *robber *Tigress Category:Episodes Category:Episode